


Snowy Day

by gigi_doll



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Drag Queens, Lesbian Gigi Goode, Season 12 (RuPaul's Drag Race)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi_doll/pseuds/gigi_doll
Summary: its a cold winter in New York so Gigi and Nicky are cold, thankfully they have each other to keep each other warm.
Relationships: Nicky Doll/Gigi Goode
Kudos: 8





	Snowy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! so this is my first fanfic so please if you have any critiques let me know so I know what to do for my future fanfics! thank you for reading and if you have any queens you want me to do next please let me know!!

It was a cold winter day in New York, Gigi and Nicky had decided to sit at the bay window inside their apartment. It was freezing so they had wrapped themselves in a blanket together and cuddled. Gigi had put herself on top of Nicky and nuzzled into her. Both of them eventually fall asleep. An hour or so goes by and Gigi wakes up with Nicky no longer cuddling her. “Nicky? Babe? Where are you?” Gigi said in a tired voice, soon she heard her girlfriend’s voice coming from the kitchen. “Hi chérie, I woke up before you and I thought I would make us some hot chocolate!” Soon the blonde woman came back to where Gigi was sitting at the bay window and handed her a hot chocolate then gave the younger woman a kiss on the check. “Thank you Dollie” Gigi said to Nicky then soon started drinking her hot chocolate. Nicky started laughing when her girlfriend burnt her tongue for drinking the hot chocolate too fast. After that, they cuddled some more along with giving little kisses to each other. They love each other a lot and wouldn’t want to see the other sad or upset.


End file.
